Broken Boundaries
by Sharon S. Park
Summary: Dain Alexander Knight, the team leader of the far east branch and the so labeled "most emotionless and cold person on earth. Some had loved his name. Some had believed his name. But there's one person, who doesn't. Himself. He knows, he's not emotionless and cold when situations comes to one person. Alisa Amelia. He would have never let her, but he let her broke his boundaries.


Everything changed after all the bad crisis with those creatures had disappeared, I'm quite thankful and happy for that. But I know two things for certain: one, the girl with those mesmerizing blue eyes is causing the palpitation of my heart whenever we see each other, and two, I could tell that she was mad at me for avoiding her.

Still, I couldn't help but be confused at my feelings for her. There were a lot of girls that liked me, and possibly even wanted to marry me, but she did stand out. She was the newest warrior who came with no memory of her past, and she still managed to make me fall in love with her.

"Morning!" She whispered, afraid to raise her voice louder and bother the other people who were by now still asleep at their own tables. I looked up from my vision phone, and that's when our eyes lock. I sat there beside my circle of friends, staring at the confused girl before my grabbing my phone and standing up.

"Mornin." I mumbled under my breath as everyone greeted her back with a pleasant expression. The last seat not occupied was on my left, so she got no choice but to sit beside me and I took all of my will power to sigh.

I swear. The people up in the heavens, like to play with the likes of us. Human beings. Those vile creatures. And now this? How can things get this worse in a week? This is so overrated and again I, the black flash does not fall in love. Ever.

Even if situations depended on my life. I would never ever fall in love with anyone and besides you can't really force love on someone who doesn't even have experience love and can't even stand being one minute with a stranger? Kota was talking about that television show that he can't seem to stop thinking about, nor does Lindow can even stop talking about his "love" mission with Sakuya.

The thought of those two together, was kind of fine for me since they're both really close to me. I met Lindow from a past time, when I wanted to save some villagers and other people from danger along with Sakuya too. Both of them were important to me and if something happens to them, then I'll be doomed.

Alisa's timid voice brought me out of my thoughts. She sat beside me, giving me an impish smile as she talked to the other team members. My stomach twisted.

I looked away, trying to fend off the rather bother some heat burning my cheeks, thinking of dead kittens and cold showers. If anyone asked, I will pass this off as a sunburn from yesterday's swimming vacation.

"I was beginning to think you liked boys." Soma stated, smirking as I rolled my eyes. Not him. A smile laced through his next words. "Looks like there's a certain apple in your eyes." I gave him a shove with my shoulder, turning away from the blue eyed girl.

Soma was my best friend, and played the part of a brother also. We're from the same blood, as like my mother experimented with Johannes too.

"Don't call her that."

"You like her though, right?" He looked at the back of Alisa's head. I resisted the urge to look back at the blue eyed girl.

"She looks beautiful." Wrong person to ask of course. He gave me a nice grin and I shook my head.

"Don't you agree with Jade?" This time, it's his turn to blush at my words and I decided to thank myself and hug my little sister for having an effect on my best friend later. I smirked at the way he was trying to mask his emotions.

He cut me a look, and I snorted.

"Team leader, what do you think we should do this afternoon. I'm kind of free and I'm sure the others are free also, isn't that right?" She turned to the other team members who nodded, and I shook my head and sighed.

"No, everyone deserves a day off. I'm kind of tired, and I'll be on my way." With that said, I stood up from my position and hopped over the couch. Everyone gave a bark of protest but I ignored her, making my way towards the veteran's section. I slammed the door behind me and shook my head for a moment before, walking to my bed before letting my back fall against the bed.

"Let me sleep all these feelings away, maybe it'll help." Was the last words that came out of my mouth, as I stared up at ceiling with my hands at the back of my head. After a few seconds, I fell into unconsciousness. Though, that didn't help at all.

Day and night, she was all I was thinking about.

The past few weeks came in a huff, and she's been noticing my "absence of presence" beside her. Every time she would come in a room, I would leave. Every time she tried to greet me, I would turn my head away as fast as possible so she would think that I didn't see her. The hammering sounds of the music speakers, pummeled through m years.

All the laughs of the girls and boys who were dancing. The smell of liquor and over used perfume and cologne. At one point, I remember getting asked by a bunch of girls at the end of the center but I decided to refuse them.

I'm not in the time to have some, normal chit chat with them. Not that I care, but also otherwise it's quite improbable for me if I decided to accept them. My father, the main branch leader of the main branch of the God Eaters had told me to become the host.

I don't think hosting a party was necessary, so I decided to stand out of the group. Making my way out of the party, a certain light orange haired girl waved over to me.

She ran full force and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my chest. I coughed, resulting in her cheeks to flush pink. But then again, her cheeks were always pink.

"Hibari, what was that for? You're acting like we haven't seen each other in three months." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"And you're acting like you don't even miss me!" I smiled, but frowned as I saw Brendan's arm locked with Alisa's, as they made their way inside. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that reached above her knees and had a silver lace blazer wrapped around her shoulders. She had earrings. The earrings that my mother had given to her. The one that my father gave to mother.

The girl in front of me, pulled her arms away from me and frowned. "You like her, do you?" I stayed silent, for I know that Hibari did like me. Like the others did too. She let out an overly dramatic sigh, and crossed her arms. A few girls at the corner were giggling, well...mostly hugging because of the girl in front of me.

I envision that this might be her time she'll see me. Who knows? They might capture..her...never mind. Let's not talk about that. It gives me shudders, and it's creepy. Seriously.

"We better get going, before your father kills you. You'll be hosting, and there's no way I'm going to let you go out there alone." Without hearing my response, the fiery eyed girl dragged unmercifully across the entrance and into the room. I groaned.

* * *

**Two shot! **


End file.
